An Unexpected Secret
by yinspirit
Summary: It is almost sunset in Spagonia.Sonic is just about to turn into a werehog, when Amy shows up. He doesn't want her to see him like that, but can he avoid it? Rated K for a reason I don't want to reveal. Oneshot.Weresonamy


My first story! Be nice. Please? Key: Sonic's P.O.V is in _italics_. Regular is normal. Amy's P.O.V. is **bold.**

How original am I? :-P. Discredit: I don't own anybody except for Yin the hedgehog. SO NO SUEING!

***

It was just like any other day in Spagonia. What might have struck any passerby as odd were the two hedgehogs. One was royal blue with emerald green eyes. He grinned a lot and was very sweet. The other was pure white with blue eyes. She wore a strapless white dress that reached her ankles. For shoes, she wore crisscross sandals that went to her knee. Although she wore gloves, her true friends knew about the yin birthmark on her left hand. There is a very remarkable story behind this birthmark, but I have no time to tell it now. Her hair went down to her waist, and curled slightly inwards. The two were laughing and chatting as the sun got ready to set.

"So Sonic, have you told Amy yet?" said the white hedgehog. "Yin, if I told you once, I told you a thousand times, I'm not going to tell her if I can avoid it." "Oh, c'mon. You know you're going to have to tell her eventually." "Well, until that time comes, the answer will always be NO, so please stop asking."

"Uh, fine." "Thanks, now it's almost sunset, so we should just wait here for it to happen……." They were speaking, of course, of Sonic's nightly change into a werehog. Yin was actually magical, she had a part of every magical beast in her, including werewolf, so she understood. Then, all of a sudden…"SONNIKU!!!!" "Oh no, not now." said Sonic." She can't see me when the night is so close." "Don't worry buddy, I got'cha covered." said Yin winking. As Sonic rushed off, Amy rushed up. "Hey Yin, where did Sonic go?" "He didn't say." Amy glared deeply into Yin's eyes. As her mighty Piko Piko hammer appeared in her hand, she stated,"Yin, you and I both know you're a terrible liar. Now are you going to spill, or will I have to use force?" Yin sighed. "Ah well, I guess being the representative of all things good comes with a price. He told me, but I swore not to tell you. Now…uhhhh….please don't kill me?" Amy, still glaring, put her hammer away. Then she just sighed and relaxed her expression. "Now I'll have to find him all over again."

Yin, who was very sensitive, put her arm around Amy's shoulders. "Don't worry, if I know you, you'll find him within the hour. Now get going!" Amy felt much better, and after giving Yin a quick thanks, ran off after her beloved blue blur.

***

"_I'll be in the square; it's always deserted, then meet you back here around ten-ish." Yin made a reply, but I was already a block away. "Gotta hurry," I thought. Already I felt the telltale tingles of the start of the transformation. The sun was sinking lower as I raced against the clock to the square. Course, when have I ever lost a race? As soon as I reached the square, I couldn't hold back any more. My hand started shaking, and in a flash of light, I was a were-hog. Just in time too. Not five seconds later, I heard something. " Sonic? Are you here?" "Oh crud!" I thought as I ran on all fours towards an ally. As I peeked out from my hiding spot, I could clearly see Amy Rose walking into the square. "Sonic?" she called. "Sonic?" What happened next was simply heartbreaking._

"_Oh, it's no use." said Amy. "If he doesn't want to be found, I'll never find him. Maybe I'm not important to him." "No, no, don't think that." I thought. She continued. "That must be it. It can't be anything else. I mean, he runs away from me! He obviously thinks I'm annoying. I'm just some fan girl who can't take a hint." At this point, she started crying. "He must be so fed up, it's a wonder he has been so patient this long. Oh gosh, he's so good to me, his number one annoyance." Then she started sobbing in such a way you would just do anything to comfort her. I made a choice, right then and there, to do something I never wanted to do. I stepped into the square._

***

**After thanking Yin, I headed off in the direction that I saw my blue hero head. It was getting late, but I didn't care. I just wanted to see him. He had been out saving the world all day with Yin and Chip, who had flown back to the hotel he, Yin, and Sonic were staying at. I decided to head to the square. I knew it would be deserted, and Sonic liked to be alone sometimes. "If that's the case," I thought "then I'll just give him a quick hug and leave. I don't want to be too much of a bother. I was just inside the square. Empty. But you never know, Sonic could be just around the corner. So I started calling for him. "Sonic?, Sonic?" Still nothing. I felt sad and alone. Then, after giving my earlier speech( I won't bother you by repeating it) I started sobbing. **

**Then I heard something behind me. It was a voice, very gruff, but definitely kind. It said "Why are you crying?" I whirled around and saw something hard to describe, but I can sure try. It seemed to have a basic hedgehog form, but it was more furry than smooth. It walked on all fours and had claws on its front paws. It had silver paws, a silver muzzle, silver near the end of its wrists, and silver quill tips. The rest of it was bluish gray. He had fangs showing slightly from underneath his lips, and his back paws were covered by gray and red shoes. I say he because I now realized by his voice that it… or he… was a male. But the eyes! They seemed so warm and familiar that it was impossible not to trust him at once. Those eyes were just like my beloved's. I wondered where Sonic was anyway. "Oh," I said replying to his earlier question, " nothing that should bother you." He looked at me, then said " Well, it's bothering you, and I think I can help." It was weird I had no fear, but I really wanted to pour my heart out to this guy. " Well it's like this," I began. " I have loved the same man all my life. I have never felt so strong towards anyone before. I was actually looking for him now. Then, it just hit me. He has never liked me and probably never will. The realization just hit me so hard, I started crying." I had looked at the floor through this. After I was done, I looked up at him. He had moved beside me, and he himself looked like he was about to cry." Maybe I can help you ," he said.**

"**I'm sorry, but I don't even know your name." I said. " Mine's Amy. Amy Rose." I looked up at him expectantly. He seemed to be thinking, then he smiled. " You know, you seem very familiar. I think I might have told you my name before. Tell you what, why don't we hang out tonight. If by morning you haven't guessed, I'll tell you." "Sounds like fun." I said. With that he picked me up and away we went. The feeling was amazing. We were up on the rooftops, and we were going so high and so fast that it was almost magic. I was almost sad when it was over, but then I saw where we were.**

***

"Twinkle Park!" squealed Amy. "How did you know I loved this place?" "Lucky guess, so, what do you want to do?" After hours of fun and play, the two where exhausted. Sonic looked to the east and saw a few lights. "Almost sunrise, we have to go," he said to Amy. He picked her up and they ended up on the boardwalk with a clear view of the ocean. "Time to make your guess." Sonic said. Amy bit her lip. "Well, I do have one idea, but it sounds so crazy, you'll probably laugh." "I'm all ears." "I…would have to say… Sonic the Hedgehog. "Well…" said Sonic as he stepped into the sunlight. He tilted his head back and held his arms out. In a flash of light he was once again the Sonic we all know and love. "You would be correct."

***

_As I turned around, she looked so scared. Scared of me. I couldn't take that. I bolted. I ran as fast as I could, and that's fast, to the hotel. I almost ran into Yin and Chip, who were just stepping out of our room. "Sonic? What's wrong?!" "Never mind, It's not important." I said as I walked on ahead. Yin knew enough not to ask questions. After hushing Chip up, they both followed me for another usual day of saving the world. But all the time I was separated from them, in my own thoughts. I kept seeing that scared little face. "Dang, I'm never going to forgive myself." I decided I would have to find her again, make up, do anything I could to make her happy. The thing was, I could never get away during the day. I'd have to see her at night. Were-hog time. Perfect. Just perfect._

***

**I have to admit, I hadn't expected to be right. It was just that he seemed so much like him. His posture, his smile, his love for chili dogs. It was all there. But when I saw him, and I knew the truth, it scared me. How could this have happened to Sonic, my Sonic!? He didn't deserve this. I guess it showed, because he ran. "Sonic, wait!" I called. But he was already a mile away. "Come back soon." I thought. "We need to straighten this out."**

***

_Night. My favorite time of day. Not. And now it's made worse by the fact that now I have to go find her. This is just _delightful_. I decided to try the square first. It seemed the most likely place. Sure enough, there she was. Well, now or never. "So, now you know the truth." I said. She spun around. " Are you afraid?" I continued. "I could hurt you, you know. Or maybe just scratch you up a bit. Maybe make you into one of my own." Then I took a good look. "Why aren't you running?" She took a deep breath. "Sonic, I know you. You can do all of those things. But you won't. Why? Because you're a good person. I loved you then, I love you now. You don't scare me." I was honestly surprised. She still loved me? Claws and all? My question was answered soon enough. She came up very close, then, even before I knew what was happening, she kissed me._

***

The kiss lasted only for a second. Then Amy pulled away, but she still looked up at him. "It doesn't matter what you look like, I will always love you. I'm sorry you find me so annoying." "What? Annoying? What could have given you that idea?" "Well, you run from me, so I thought you didn't care." He just looked at her. Then he said:" Amy, I was born to run. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I just need my space, O.K.?" "O.K." said a smiling Amy. "Now, just to clear things out…" said Sonic. Then he gently placed his lips on hers. She responded quickly, and the two just stood there, kissing under the moonlight, until the sun came up and Sonic changed back into his normal self. Then he just sprang away and started running. "Hey, Sonic!" screamed Amy. He just laughed. Then he stopped and waited. When she was almost on him, he took off again. Why, he was teasing her! She instantly got it, then started laughing and playing along. And so the wild love chase was back on.

***

Far away in a certain hotel, Yin was just finishing up her mental link she used to watch the two hedgehogs. With a smug look on her face, she stated simply "I knew it." Chip came flying in. "Hey Yin, you knew what?" "Oh, nothing. I think you'll find out soon. In the meantime, let's get ready." As the two walk off, Yin looks at all the viewers and states, "Can't wait for another fun time. See you guys soon."

***

YAY SAPPINESS! I hope you all liked it. Please review. I liked the ending. Ah well, good things have to go. See you all next time.


End file.
